1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a character display apparatus, which can display multi-font characters.
2. Description of the Related Arts
In an apparatus for displaying characters or editing documents, which has a high function to handle various kinds of fonts (multi-font) and various sizes of characters, all raster images of the characters are not stored in an internal memory device such as an IC (Integrated Circuit) memory device. In many cases, these raster images are all or partially stored in an external memory device, or stored in the form of vector-font such as outline-font.
In this kind of character display apparatus, in order to handle these various kinds of fonts and various sizes of the characters, it is necessary to read the character to be displayed from the external memory device in each pertinent occasion, enlarge or reduce the scale of the raster image existing in the character display apparatus, or form the required raster image from the vector font. Accordingly, the load applied to the character displaying portion becomes so large that it takes long time to read from the external memory device, enlarge or reduce the scale of the raster image, or unfold the vector font and so on.